


#Phanart A Tumblr Tag

by xxThanks_Petexx (TwentyOneChemicalFallingPilotsAtTheDisco)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, More Fluff, Napping, Phan - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why Did I Write This?, cute shit, dan's cereal - Freeform, enjoy, i'm really soft for phil calling dan bear, really someone stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwentyOneChemicalFallingPilotsAtTheDisco/pseuds/xxThanks_Petexx
Summary: Phil eats Dan's cereal. Phil sits on tumblr and looks at phanart. They watch the movie Halfblood Prince. Phil calls Dan bear. I still can't write summaries.





	#Phanart A Tumblr Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the dumb fluff! Thank you guys so much! The first story I posted ever has almost 300 hits!!!! Holy crap mate this is crazy!! Enjoy this short little thing for now, I'm working on a chaptered fic and some other one-shots right now (they aren't all phan so bear with me) 
> 
> ~xoxo B

It was a typical day for Phil Lester, he had just finished a bowl of his (Dan's) cereal and an episode of Attack on Titan. He sat on the couch in the living room, phone freshly charged and the tumblr app was booting up. Phil browsed aimlessly for the better part of an hour before stumbling upon an absolutely adorable picture a fan had drawn of him and Dan. In the picture they were surrounded by golden stars and he was holding one out for Dan, it was amazing how well the fans could draw his admiration for Dan in his eyes that were locked onto the younger man. Before he could stop himself he liked the post and followed the artist responsible. Phil noticed the small #phanart at the bottom of the picture, he glanced around the room making sure that Dan was still in his room. Phil clicked the link and was met with dozens of pictures of him and Dan, some were drawings, others were pictures of them when they had been more coupley, when they thought no one had been watching. He flushed dark crimson when he saw some of the less 'family friendly' drawings, they were quite well drawn he admonished but still it was a little creepy of the fans wasn't it? Phil's favorites though were the cute ones, like the one with the stars, he scrolled for a while, blushing at some of the lovingly drawn kisses and soft embraces. 

"Some of these must have taken ages..." he muttered to himself upon seeing an insanely detailed piece in which he was kissing Dan passionately.

"What are you on about Phil?" Dan asked as he walked into the room. Phil let out a decidedly not manly noise

"Nothing!" He shouted guiltily, throwing his phone across the room in surprise.

"What the Hell Phil?" Dan asked equally startled, Phil got up to grab his probably injured phone from the other side of the room. 

"Um, I was just um..." he stuttered unable to make eye contact with Dan, who had adopted his 'no bullshit, Lester' pose. Phil looked down at the phone that was now back in his hands, the screen was badly cracked but that image of him and Dan was still there on the screen. He sighed deeply taking his attention from the phone to Dan, "IwasbrowsingtumblrwhenisawacutepictureofusandthenIwasinthephantagohgoshpleasedon'thateme." Phil said all at once. Dan broke into a fit of his genuine laughter,

"Fucking hell you dork I was worried it was something serious for a moment, like you'd found some other nerd to do YouTube with. Or you'd broken one of my terrariums and were trying to replace it. The list of things goes on really." Dan said catching his breath between gusts of laughter. He crossed the room in a few strides and plucked Phil's phone from his hands, he looked down at the photo of him and Phil kissing. "It is rather good," he said lowly in Phil's personal space,

"I uh, yeah, you think so?" Phil replied decidedly not looking into Dan's eyes and unfortunately looking directly at his lips as he answers him. 

"Yeah, but you know something?" Dan started leaning in closer, until Phil felt their hands bump together, "The real thing is way better." Dan finished his lips meeting with Phil's, who froze momentarily before letting his eyes slip closed and wrapping his arms around Dan's slim waist. The brunette's fingers were tangled into his much darker hair in an instant, it felt as if the entire world had stopped turning just for a moment. They kissed for what felt like ages, both gasping for desperately needed oxygen when they finally separated. 

"I guess this means you aren't mad then?" Phil asked rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What is there to be mad about you spork? Like you literally just looked at us, better looking versions of us I'll say, but still us." Dan replied with a fondness for the idiot standing in front of him. 

"I just thought you'd think it was creepy." Phil giggled with his tongue poking between his teeth. 

"You're a twit, but you're my twit, and I wouldn't change you for anything." Dan spoke sincerely while pulling Phil closer to him and nuzzling the juncture between his neck and shoulder. "Now let's watch a movie yeah?" He murmured against Phil's skin. 

"Yeah, lead the way Bear." Phil replied softly letting the taller drag him over to the couch. They decided on Harry Potter and Phil put in Dan's favorite, the Halfblood Prince. Phil let Dan use him as a pillow and couldn't stop giggling at Dan's commentary throughout the film.  
"I'd bang Draco Malfoy." 

 

"I know, you've told me before."

"Harry is so dense how does he not notice his own teacher's writing in the damn book." 

"That's why he has Hermione." 

"Snape's such an idiot, why would he just write 'for enemies' and not explain what the bloody curse does?"

"Was that a pun?" 

 

"...Maybe." 

 

"You're a dork."

 

"Nooooo, Harry leave Draco alone can't you see he's brooding...and crying....and now bleeding. For fuck's sake Snape. If you would have just explained the curse in the first place."  
Eventually Dan's endless rambling turned to soft snores as he fell asleep on Phil's chest, his leg hooked over Phil's waist. Phil eventually decided to nap too even tho it was the middle of the day and they'd gotten nothing done so far. They were due for a lazy day anyway Phil reasoned with himself, winding his arms around Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos if you liked this fic, subscribe to my page to be notified when I post a story, and leave a comment with your thoughts, feelings, criticisms, concerns or ramblings! (i'll read them all, I love comments!!!! :D )
> 
> ps. tell me in the comments a ship you'd like to see me write in the future or just some of your fave ships in general, we can geek out together ^_^
> 
> pps. Here's the links to the art phil was looking at:  
> Stars (art cred to Maddox Rider) : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/7a/d2/aa/7ad2aaf2a10997e8310884f8231b6a8a.jpg  
> Kiss (art cred also to Maddox Rider) : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/2f/65/3e/2f653e1f669ff6b990c235707a5204d5.jpg  
> (Did I mention I love Maddox Rider go follow her instagram if you haven't already owo )
> 
> ~xoxo B


End file.
